


Una fecha especial

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Este no era cualquier martes, este martes era 29 de enero, aniversario del día en el que Sherlock y John se conocieron, y como cada año iban a celebrarlo, aun cuando ninguno de los dos decía nada y fingían que era un día como cualquier otro.





	Una fecha especial

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: El siguiente fanfic es en honor del 29 de enero, día en el que Sherlock y John se conocieron, por lo tanto, debió haber sido publicado ese día, pero lamentablemente el tiempo se me vino encima.

En cuanto salió de su turno en la clínica John pasó por Rosie a la guardaría. La pequeña se despedía de sus amigos con un movimiento de mano mientras la maestra se acercó a darle un beso en la frente dedicándole una coqueta sonrisa a John, quien solo asintió con la cabeza y  tomó la mano de su hija para salir del aula. Rosie era una niña muy sociable y amable, por lo que mientras caminaba por el pasillo se iba despidiendo de todo aquel que se encontraba en su camino.

 

La noche anterior John había hablado por teléfono con Sherlock quedando de verse el día de hoy para cenar. Este no era un martes cualquiera, no, este martes era 29 de enero, el aniversario del día en el que se conocieron, y cada año sin faltar lo han celebrado, incluyendo los dos años en los que John pensó que Sherlock estaba muerto, aunque en esa ocasión cada quien lo hizo por su lado; comiendo una rebanada de pastel en solitario y con el corazón destrozado. Por supuesto que nunca lo han mencionado, simplemente buscan algún pretexto para salir a cenar un poco más arreglados que de costumbre, tal vez ir al teatro, o comprar alguno de sus pasteles favoritos y partirlo por la noche después de una cena cuidadosamente preparada, en una ocasión incluso Sherlock invitó a John al cine para ver una película que el rubio había estado esperando durante meses, pero aun cuando ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra sobre la fecha ambos saben lo que están haciendo. Y el día de hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

 

John pasó al restaurante de Angelo para recoger la cena que había encargado unos días antes, asegurándose de pedir sus platillos favoritos; risotto con hongos salvajes para ambos, róbalo en salsa de vino blanco con hinojo para Sherlock, pollo a la florentina para él, y espagueti al pomodoro para Rosie.

 

Debido a la distancia y a las responsabilidades de John como padre, ya no era posible que él y Sherlock se vieran tan seguido, por supuesto seguían trabajando juntos en algunos casos, pero ya no en todos. La Señora Hudson le había dicho al doctor en más de una ocasión que ella podía ayudarlo con Rosie sin importar la hora, pero John consideraba que sacar a su hija de la cama durante la madrugada no era algo bueno.

 

A John no le molestaban sus obligaciones como padre, pero extrañaba su vida anterior con Sherlock; extrañaba los casos, las persecuciones a deshoras de la noche, el sonido del violín que misteriosamente se escuchaba justo cuando estaba teniendo alguna pesadilla, los disparos en la pared, los berrinches del detective tumbado de mal humor en el sofá por no tener ningún caso y estar aburrido o escucharlo en la cocina haciendo algún experimento, ver a Sherlock deambular envuelto en una sábana, o simplemente ver a Sherlock en cualquier parte de la casa. Extrañaba Baker, extrañaba los casos, pero esencialmente extrañaba a Sherlock.

 

Eso si, no pasaban más de una semana sin verse, Rosie jamás se lo perdonaría, a ella le gustaba mucho visitar a _“Shelock”_ , como solía llamarle. Casi todos los fines de semana pasaban la tarde en Baker Street y a veces Sherlock los visitaba algún día entre semana. No es que se vieran poco, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo. Constantemente John recordaba con nostalgia el apartamento de Baker. Su casa en los suburbios era más grande, pero también se sentía fría y vacía, no la consideraba un verdadero hogar, este se encontraba en Baker junto a Sherlock.

 

John llevaba a su hija tomada de la mano mientras caminaban rumbo a Baker Street, Rosie iba distraída viendo a la gente que pasaba y los negocios de comida que se encontraban a su costado, cuando dieron la vuelta en una esquina la pequeña reconoció la calle y emocionada volteó a ver a su papá con una enorme sonrisa.

 

—¡Shelock! ¡Shelock! –repetía Rosie mientras señalaba hacia delante.

 

—Si cariño, Sherlock –contestó John riendo y viendo con ternura la carita feliz de su hija– vamos a cenar con él ¿te parece bien? –En respuesta Rosie asintió con la cabeza.

 

Apenas abrió John la puerta del 221 y Rosie entró gritando el nombre de _“Shelock”_ a todo pulmón mientras subía las escaleras apoyando su pequeña mano en la pared, no iba ni a la mitad del camino cuando el susodicho se asomó con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Señorita Watson que gusto tenerla por aquí nuevamente –Dijo Sherlock con tono formal, notando con satisfacción que la pequeña estaba usando la ropa que tanto él como Mycroft le habían regalado en navidad; un vestido tipo jumper color gris y bufanda azul, por parte de Sherlock y un abrigo negro de lana, confeccionado a la medida por parte de Mycroft.

 

La pequeña empezó a gritar emocionada y levantó las manos en dirección a Sherlock, quien riendo bajó rápidamente y la levantó en brazos. John amaba escuchar a sus dos personas favoritas reírse juntas. Desde atrás observó cómo Sherlock depositaba un beso en la frente de su hija, se sentía afortunado de ser el único que conocía este lado tierno de su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo una bruma de tristeza lo invadió, él quería esto todos los días, él quería esto y más, todos los días. John soñaba con regresar a Baker, pasar las tardes al lado de Sherlock y Rosie, escuchar al detective contarle a su hija como resolvió alguno de sus casos mientras él preparaba la cena, acurrucarse al lado del detective en el sofá y ver una película o sentarse en sus respectivos sillones y disfrutar del agradable silencio de la noche mientras degustan una copa de vino y leen algún libro o simplemente platican sobre su día, para posteriormente irse a dormir juntos. 

 

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Sherlock le hablaba, por lo tanto se sobresaltó cuando éste le tocó el hombro.

 

—John ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sherlock con preocupación.

 

—Si, sólo….. estaba pensando en un paciente eso es todo –Sherlock no le creyó del todo, pero tampoco hizo ningún comentario.

 

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? –dijo el detective dirigiendo una mirada a las bolsas de comida que John traía.

 

—No, esta bien, puedo con esto, además tú traes a Rosie –Sherlock asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras con la pequeña Watson aún en brazos.

 

—No sé si ya te habrás dado cuenta Rosie, pero papá es un poco distraído, en una ocasión le puso sal en lugar de azúcar a mi té…

 

—Ah que bonito, hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas.

 

—Por supuesto que no John, sé perfectamente que estás escuchando, y Rosie merece saber el tipo de cosas con las que se va a tener que enfrentar.

 

—Eso solo pasó una vez Sherlock.  

 

—No es verdad, en otra ocasión que intentabas hacer salsa blanca le echaste leche en polvo en lugar de harina a la mantequilla y se tuvo que tirar todo porque había quedado horrible.

 

—Los botes estaban juntos y gracias a quien sabe quien, llevaba dos días sin dormir bien –contestó John mientras entraba detrás de Sherlock al apartamento.

 

—No trates de justificar tu falta de atención John, es patético.

 

—Bueno, pero al menos yo conozco el sistema solar.

 

—No escuches eso Rosie papá solo está tratando de manchar mi reputación.

 

Mientras Sherlock baja a la pequeña al piso y le quitaba el abrigo para colocarlo en su sillón, John pasó por detrás de ellos negando con la cabeza.

 

Al entrar a la cocina observó una mesa libre de microscopio y experimentos, en su lugar se encontró con una mesa cuidadosamente arreglada con manteles individuales color azul marino uno frente al otro para los dos adultos y uno del Señor de los anillos para Rosie. Sherlock había sacado la vajilla fina de porcelana color gris perla con filo de oro, regalo de un agradecido cliente, así como dos copas de baccarat. Para la pequeña; platos y vaso de bailarinas de ballet, regalo de Molly. En el centro de la mesa una botella de vino estaba decantándose.

 

John se quitó su chamarra y la puso en el respaldo de una de las sillas y comenzó a sacar los contenedores de comida de las bolsas, metiendo uno por uno al horno de microondas para calentarlos más, ya que durante su trayecto del restaurante al apartamento se habían enfriando un poco. Mientras tanto Sherlock se sentó en la sala con la pequeña en sus piernas y escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente del mundo. Una vez que la comida estaba caliente y servida John los llamó para que se sentaran a cenar.

 

Como siempre la comida estaban deliciosa, incluso Rosie había pedido dos platos de pasta y se chupaba las manos que en algún momento se habían manchado de salsa. Platicaron un poco de sus trabajos, Sherlock se quejó de lo aburridos que habían resultado los dos últimos casos, ni siquiera había tenido que salir de casa; uno de ellos lo resolvió desde el celular y el otro mientras el cliente aún estaba frente a él tomando una taza de té.

 

Una vez que terminaron Sherlock sacó del refrigerador un pastel de fresas con crema, el favorito de John y ahora también de Rosie, la pequeña aplaudió cuando lo vio y John se levantó a poner la tetera. En algún momento durante el postre Rosie le contó a Sherlock acerca de un niño que la había molestado, pero antes de que el detective amenazara con hablar con el pequeño infractor, John le dijo que las maestras ya habían hablado con sus papás y el niño se había disculpado, aun así Sherlock no había quedado muy convencido y le pidió a Rosie que si la volvía a molestar que le avisara a él, John solo puso los ojos en blanco y termino su taza de té.

 

—¡Mulan! –gritó la pequeña apenas la levantó Sherlock de sus silla y la llevó al baño para lavarle las manos.

 

—No, por favor Rosie, no te gustaría ver el rey León, al menos es Hamlet.

 

—Mulan, Mulan, Mulan.

 

—Es tu culpa tú se la enseñaste -gritó John desde la cocina.

 

—Era mejor eso que cualquier película de alguna princesa tonta que espera a ser salvada por un inútil príncipe –contestó con resignación el pelinegro mientras regresaban a la cocina.

 

—Mulan, Mulan –continuaba pidiendo la pequeña.

 

—Esta bien, Mulan, Mulan -dijo Sherlock dirigiéndose a la sala.

 

Mientras Sherlock agarraba la película del librero John se acercó por atrás, cuando el detective se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo sintió que la piel se le erizaba, por un momento una vieja fantasía de John abrazándolo por la espalda vino a su mente y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

 

—Tu y yo podemos ver otra cosa en la computadora desde la cocina, así no tendrás que volver a ver Mulan –dijo John en voz baja muy cerca de su oído. Sherlock solo asintió pero no se dio vuelta temiendo que John notara su nerviosismo.

 

Mientras Sherlock acomodaba a Rosie en el sofá y ponía Mulan en el reproductor de Blu-ray, John recogió los trastes de la mesa y los lavó.

 

Sherlock llevó su computadora portátil a la cocina y después de debatir un poco sobre las opciones que habían encontrado en Netflix y iTunes, optaron por rentar una película de Danny Boyle llamada Trance.

 

Se habían sentado muy cerca el uno del otro para poder ver bien la película, tal vez un poco demasiado cerca. En más de una ocasión John había estado tentado a pasar un brazo por detrás de la silla de Sherlock, como si se tratase de un joven de quince años. La película resultó bastante buena y Sherlock tuvo que aceptar que en esta ocasión tardó un poco más en descubrir el secreto de la historia.

 

Cuando la película terminó Sherlock se giró para comentar algunas fallas que había encontrado en ésta, pero al hacerlo descubrió que John estaba observándolo y que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, por unos instantes ninguno de los dos se movió perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, John no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia los labios de Sherlock quien se estremeció visiblemente, pero sin intentar alejarse, en ese momento la pequeña Watson entró a la cocina pidiendo un vaso de agua, de forma inmediata John se levantó de su lugar para darle a su hija lo que había pedido, tenía el pulso acelerado y necesitaba nivelar su respiración. A Sherlock le tomó casi un minuto salir de la bruma.

 

Con una sonrisa algo forzada el detective se giró de su silla y tomó a la pequeña Watson en brazos sentándola en sus piernas.

 

—Ahora no cantaste hombres de acción –dijo Sherlock intentando un comportamiento normal.

 

—Si canté, pero bajito porque ustedes estaban viendo una película –contestó la pequeña.

 

—Esa es mi niña considerada –dijo John mientras le tendía un vaso con agua y tomaba de su chamarra, que yacía en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a un costado, su celular.

 

Continuó su caminar hacia la sala para tomar del sillón de Sherlock el abrigo de su hija, tratando de borrar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder dos minutos atrás. Prendió su celular y abrió la aplicación para pedir un taxi, metiendo los datos del lugar en el que se encontraba y al que se dirigiría, en la pantalla apareció el tiempo de espera, el cual era de cinco minutos.  

 

Rosie estaba disfrutando de la mano de Sherlock en su cabello, quien parecía peinarla con los dedos, cuando vio entrar a su padre con el abrigo en mano, su primera reacción fue abrazarse al detective y comenzó a llorar.

 

—No, no, no –decía la pequeña.

 

—Rosie ya es tarde, de echo ya deberías estar en cama, es hora de irse.

 

—No, aquí, aquí.

 

—Rosie ya hemos hablado sobre esto, es hora de irnos –John lanzó un suspiro cansado, siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que visitaban a Sherlock pasaba lo mismo, la pequeña Watson no quería irse y lloraba con sentimiento pidiendo quedarse.

 

—John… –a Sherlock le partía el corazón ver a la pequeña en ese estado, por no mencionar que él mismo detestaba verlos partir cada vez.

 

—Rosamund –dijo John en tono enérgico.

 

La pequeña aflojo su agarre de Sherlock y este la bajo de su regazo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

 

Rosie sollozaba mientras su padre le ponía el abrigo.

 

—John ¿por qué no se quedan? Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya es tarde y mañana no tienes que ir a la clínica –dijo Sherlock una vez que la pequeña salió llorando de la cocina para ir a sentarse en el sofá.

 

—Si, pero Rosie tiene escuela.

 

—Vamos John –bufó el pelinegro– estamos hablando de la guardería, no de la universidad.

 

—Y mañana volverá a hacer lo mismo.

 

—John –Sherlock tomó la muñeca del doctor cuando este se giro con la intención de dirigirse a la sala– no te vayas, quédense, éste es su hogar, tu recamara sigue arriba, incluso hay una pequeña cama para Rosie por si en algún momento la llegara a necesitar –la mirada de Sherlock era desesperada y John sabía que no se refería a quedarse solo esa noche, él quería que John regresara a vivir a Baker.

 

El timbre sonó y John sabía que se trataba de su taxi, ya que su teléfono vibró también.

 

—Ya llegó el taxi –anunció John y Sherlock soltó su muñeca bajando derrotado su mirada al suelo– ¿te vemos el domingo?

 

—Por supuesto, si no hay ningún caso iré a visitarlos el jueves –dijo Sherlock con voz apagada y sin levantar la mirada, John asintió aún a sabiendas de que su amigo no lo vería.

 

John entró a la sala y levantó en brazos a su pequeña hija, quien seguía llorando. Bajó las escaleras con pesar y se metió en el taxi, abrochando el cinturón de seguridad de la pequeña Watson antes que el suyo. Cuando el taxi arranco no pudo evitar levantar su mirada y notar que Sherlock los observaba desde la ventana. Sintió que su corazón se rompía. No podía apartar de su mente el rostro triste y desamparado del detective, no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido unos minutos antes; la cercanía del cuerpo de Sherlock, su delicioso aroma, sus hermosos labios que parecían rogar ser besados. “¡ _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo!?”_ Algo importante estuvo a punto de pasar ¿y qué había hecho él? Salir corriendo como un cobarde.

 

 _“Suficiente”_ ya no podía continuar así, detestaba su casa en los suburbios y Rosie tampoco parecía ser feliz ahí, entonces ¿por qué continuar viviendo ahí? En especial cuando tenía la posibilidad de regresar a Baker, si tenía alguna duda de que Sherlock lo quisiera ahí, ésta acababa de disiparse hace unos minutos. No le importaba si Sherlock no deseaba nada más que solo su amistad, aún así él estaría feliz de vivir a su lado.

 

Tomando una decisión el doctor volteo a ver a su hija quien se había quedado dormida cansada por el llanto y arrullada por el auto. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio instrucciones al chofer para que los esperara en la dirección que le había indicado y posteriormente los llevara de vuelta a la calle de Baker. Puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija sonriendo al pensar en lo feliz que se pondría cuando se enterara de la noticia.

 

Al llegar a su casa, John tomó en brazos a su pequeña y le dijo al taxista que no tardaría. Justo cuando entraron Rosie despertó tallándose con una mano la nariz, aún tenía los ojos hinchados.

 

—Rosie, amor –dijo John viendo a su hija en brazos– ¿quieres ir a vivir con Sherlock? –La pequeña lo vio desconcertada, aun medio dormida y sin entender lo que su padre quería decir– ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a vivir con Sherlock? –repitió el doctor– dormirías allá y podrías ver a Sherlock todos los días y nunca más regresaríamos aquí.

 

—¿Con Shelock,? ¿Estar con Shelock? –dijo la pequeña

 

—Si, tendríamos nuestra propia habitación en la casa de Sherlock.

 

—¿Ahora? –dijo la pequeña emocionada.

 

—Si, ahora, solo voy a recoger algo de ropa, después vendré por nuestras demás cosas.

 

—¡Si! –gritó Rosie y empezó a aplaudir.

 

Después de dejar a su pequeña en el sillón John subió corriendo las escaleras para meter en una pequeña maleta algo de ropa para tres días, algunos artículos personales como: cepillos de dientes, sampoo; el de él y el de Rosie, loción, desodorante, la crema de su hija y la pequeña almohada con forma de abeja con la que Rosie dormía abrazada, regalo de Sherlock en su cumpleaños anterior.

 

Bajó las escaleras, tomó a su niña de la mano y salieron de la casa echando llave a la puerta. Tendría que regresar el fin de semana y decidir que cosas se llevaría consigo, lo que haría con lo demás y posteriormente poner en venta la propiedad, pero por el momento lo único que quería era regresar a la calle de Baker. 

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Una melodía triste y desesperanzada sonaba cuando John y Rosie entraron al 221, con cuidado de no hacer ruido los Watson subieron las escaleras. Sherlock estaba tan concentrado tocando su violín con los ojos cerrados que no se dio cuenta cuando John abrió la puerta hasta que escucho a Rosie gritar su nombre, por un momento pensó que lo estaba imaginado, hasta que abrió los ojos y la vio correr para abrazarse a sus piernas. El detective se agacho para cargarla quien riendo lo abrazó. Incrédulo buscó con la mirada a John, éste estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta.

 

—¿John?

 

—¿La propuesta sigue en pie?

 

—Por supuesto –contestó Sherlock de inmediato, abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a la pequeña solo para asegurarse de que realmente estaban ahí.  

 

—Bien.

 

Escuchando a su hija bostezar John se acercó y puso una mano en su espalda.

 

—Voy a llevarte a dormir –la pequeña soltó un poco su agarre y volteó a ver a Sherlock– dale las buenas noches a Sherlock, lo verás por la mañana.

 

La pequeña sonrió y volvió a bostezar.

 

—Muenas noches –dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al detective, quien la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de entregarla a los brazos de su padre.

 

—Buenas noches Rosie.

 

—Solo la acuesto y bajo –dijo John en un susurro.

 

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Sherlock pudiera moverse, le costaba creer que John realmente estuviera en el piso de arriba y que  incluso estaba considerando regresar a vivir a Baker.

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Cuando John entró a la cocina encontró a Sherlock de pie recargado en uno de los muebles con un vaso de agua en la mano y la mirada perdida. Se quedó parado admirando el perfil del detective hasta que éste reconoció su presencia y se giró en su dirección.

 

—Hola –dijo el rubio un poco nervioso, pero seguro de si mismo.

 

—Hola –contestó Sherlock sin estar seguro de cómo interpretar la mirada de John, quien se acercó para quedar frente a él.

 

—¿Estas seguro de que no será un problema que regrese? ¿Tener a una niña revoloteando por el apartamento?

 

—En lo absoluto, Rosie es una niña inteligente y yo seré cuidadoso con mis experimentos, compraré un refrigerador extra para guardar las partes de los cuerpos que uso para mis investigaciones y le pondré cadena y candado para que Rosie no pueda abrirlo.

 

Por segunda vez en el día sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Sherlock se veía hermoso, su mirada esperanzada lo hacía verse mucho más joven. John quería preguntar sobre lo que había sucedido ahí mismo unas horas atrás, en lugar de eso se acercó un poco más sin apartar la mirada de su amigo prestando atención a su reacción. Sherlock no se movió, solo observaba al medico con interés, había una tensión en la atmósfera que era imposible de ignorar.

 

—No podré dormir siempre con Rosie, ahora es pequeña, pero en un futuro necesitará su propio espacio, tal vez más adelante la Señora Hudson pueda rentarme el departamento C….

 

—No –interrumpió de inmediato Sherlock– no es necesario –John sonrió para sus adentros ante la respuesta de su amigo– podrías quedarte conmigo –continuó rápidamente.

 

—¿Contigo? –dijo el medico levantando una ceja– ¿en tu recámara?

 

John vio a Sherlock sonrojarse y tragar con dificultad, nunca antes había visto al detective tan nervioso y era adorable.

 

—No…. no… no en mi cama, mi habitación es de buen tamaño y estoy seguro….. –Sherlock tambaleo por unos instantes cuando vio la lengua de John asomarse para mojar sus labios antes de que una picara sonrisa apareciera en su rostro– que podemos meter dos camas individuales –continuó bastante nervioso– de cualquier forma no duermo mucho y ya hemos compartido habitación en otras ocasiones mientras trabajábamos en algún caso fuera de Londres.

 

John le quitó el vaso que Sherlock aún sostenía en su mano y lo puso a un costado en la base de la cocina, acercándose un poco más.

 

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero dormir en camas separadas?

 

—Entonces no lo hacemos –dijo Sherlock perdido en los ojos azules de John.

 

Con un ligero toque John pasó sus dedos por la frente de Sherlock para mover a un lado un rizo del cabello de su amigo notando el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de éste. Acercó su rostro un poco más dándole tiempo a Sherlock de alejarse en caso de que estuviera mal interpretando la situación, pero el detective no lo hizo, por el contrario se inclino un poco más cerca del doctor, quien posó un mano a un costado del lujoso cuello del detective antes de acortar la poca distancia que aún había entre ellos y unir sus labios.

 

Al principio solo fue un ligero toque, el doctor se alejo un poco y regresó por un beso un poco más largo, la segunda vez que se alejó pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sherlock y escuchó un leve jadeo, John se sintió famélico, sabía que podía volverse adicto a ese sonido. Sherlock colocó sus manos en la espalda de John acercando aún más su cuerpo y separando ligeramente sus labios, permitiendo la entrada de la lengua de John, profundizando el beso. El doctor rodeó la cintura del detective con el brazo que tenía libre de manera posesiva, Sherlock era suyo, después de tantos años, al fin era suyo, y no volvería a alejarse de su lado jamás.

 

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso mientras se besaban, bien pudieron haber sido horas y no importaba. John se alejó con la respiración entrecortada apoyando su frente en la de Sherlock a quien sentía temblar entre sus brazos.

 

—He querido esto desde hace años Sherlock, años –dijo John en voz baja no queriendo romper la atmósfera.

 

—Yo también ¿por qué hemos esperado tanto tiempo?

 

—Porque somos unos idiotas.

 

Ambos hombres se rieron en voz baja y se alejaron mirándose a los ojos mostrando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

—Te amo Sherlock –dijo John sin poder contenerse. Los ojos del detective se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no derramarlas, sin embargo ahí estaban y John podía notarlas. Una resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro y John lo tomó de la mano– vamos a la cama, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día y quiero dormir a tu lado –el detective asintió de forma entusiasta.

 

Antes de entrar a su habitación Sherlock encontró nuevamente su voz.

 

—También te amo John –dijo parándose frente a la puerta, John lo volteó a ver y le dio un beso en la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

 

—Lo sé amor.

 

—Ya tenemos un motivo más para celebrar esta fecha –dijo Sherlock apretando la mano de John.

 

—Es verdad –contestó el doctor con un rostro feliz.

 

Entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. John sabía que había mucho de lo que tenían que hablar, pero por el momento lo único que quería era dormir al lado del hombre que amaba.

 


End file.
